There doesn't have to be an end to everything
by Xenonmon
Summary: A girl with few friends finds the abnormal love of her life.


The sun rose to meet the clouds over the Calgary skyline, the largest city in Alberta. The orange-pink beams of light pierced through the glass of Calgary's newly constructed The Bow tower, a 60 storey crest shaped building. At this time of day, it looked absolutely magnificent. The traffic on the Crowfoot Freeway was only beginning to slowly build up, giving a young woman named Gianna Trimboli the chance to sneak through without difficulty through to the Eau Claire market. That was her ultimate destination on this picturesque morning.

She drove her Chevrolet Silverado truck though the clear freeway streets, passing the Crowfoot Train Station, basking in it's delightfully modern design.

The overpasses leading into the train station were crowded with people who headed and rushed to work following their daily routines. They carried neutral faces as they trudged along checking their day planers, texting or listening to music. At the end of the overpass, was a man strumming his guitar beautifully for tips. Many passing people dropped a quick golden Canadian Dollar into his instrument case. He smiled whenever someone dropped a token of appreciation into his case. Down on the road below, a vehicle sped passed going several Kilometers over the speed limit.

Gianna kept on driving on the freeway, completely disregarding the vehicle several cars behind hers that was going to attempt and pass on through.

She looked down to her dash to engage the stereo system to switch to to the Kool 10.5 station.

BOOOOOOOOOMM! Gianna looked up quickly to the deafening sound of steel crunching and glass shattering. She looked in her rear view mirror, seeing nothing. She then saw a city bus fly passed her on it's side. It hit a large freeway sign post and then ricochet into the path of Gianna's truck. The bus almost stopped instantly as it ploughed into traffic ahead of her. Gianna slammed onto her brakes, slowing down enough to hit the bus at about 30 Kilometers per hour. The car that was speeding had little time to react through this. It slowed down with amazing force, but promptly ramming into Gianna's truck, causing several other following vehicles to pile into the car that just hit Gianna's car. She heard several loud crashes shortly afterwards. Gianna looked to her driver's side window, and saw broken car parts on the ground. She looked out her passenger window and saw another lined up car pile up beside her.

Gianna got out of her vehicle, looked around, and pressed the touch-screen keypad of her cellphone to dial 911 for help. The driver who rammed into her got out of his car. He walked up to Gianna and waited for her to finish her call.

"Hello? Operator? Please help! I've been in a huge vehicle pile-up! Please get ambulances here, there is lots of other vehicles." Gianna frantically spoke into her phone's mouth piece. "No, I'm not injured. But a bus flipped and there was lots of people in it. Uh, I think there is about 13 other cars." She responded to a few of the operator's questions. "Thank you. Please hurry!" Gianna hung up her phone.

Other drivers involved in the crash got out of their vehicles to help others trapped in their cars. The bystanders on the train station platforms even jumped across the rails to see if they could help.

"Uh, excuse me..?" The driver that hit Gianna from behind tapped her on the shoulder. Gianna turned around and saw this creature, a few feet taller than she was, standing there, looking at her, sorry. Gianna widened her eyes and stared back at him, absolutely terrified.

"Sorry about the crash. It was an accident." He continued. Gianna fainted, falling into his arms.

Gianna awoke in a hospital bed at the Foothills Hospital.

Beside her, was the driver of the vehicle that hit Gianna from behind. Gianna, again, panicked.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down. It's okay. I don't want to hurt you. You passed out, that's why you're here." He spoke, gently coaxing Gianna to rest back. He had very crimson eyes that glowed slightly, he wore flame themed armor and a short, flame tank top. He also had a very large and sharp looking horn protruding from his muzzle. He was blue and white, and had a slim body. And he was very muscular.

"I'm Flamedramon. What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Gianna. What happened back there?" She asked from her bed.

"You fainted."

"No, no, before that. I can't recall it."

"Oh...I was driving a little too fast and I cut off a bus, which sent it flying around me, it flipped, and ploughed into the stopped traffic ahead, and you crashed into it along with lots of other people, then I crashed into you, and many more people crashed into me. Then you got out of your car and called 911." Flamedramon explained.

"Again, here's my apologies, and my number so we can figure out our insurance payments." Flamedramon handed Gianna a note and got up to leave.

"No! Flamedramon! Stay here and talk to me!" Gianna called out. Flamedramon sighed slightly and turned around to go and sit in the chair again.

"Were you at all hurt in the crash?" Gianna asked.

"No, I wasn't. But I think other people were. I mean, that bus was loaded with people and it flipped on it's side, so of course."

"Oh... ... ...Say...What do you want to talk about? I can't think of anything myself."

"Hmm...How old are you?" Flamedramon asked.

"I'm 18. How about you?"

"Nice, I'm 19."

"So, Flamedramon, how long have you lived here in Calgary?"

"I was born here. How about you?"

"I was born in Italy, but I moved to Calgary when I was one years old. I never really did learn Italian so I just speak English. Do you have a native language other than English?"

"Italy is a beautiful country. And no, I was only born and raised with English."

The nurse came in from the hallway with a clipboard.

"Has she shown any signs of possible illness, like fever, coughing, etc.?" The nurse asked calmly and quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine. It wasn't the crash that made me faint. It was...Something else." Gianna quickly blurted out, glancing at Flamedramon.

"Yes, I know. He told me what happened." The nurse continued. She ran a couple of little tests on Gianna and took some blood to be sure Gianna was okay. "Okay Missy, you're free to go. Just be careful! Flamedramon, please help her up, and it would be a good idea for you to briefly check in on her, we don't want any re-occurring problems to happen."

Flamedramon took off his gloves and offered Gianna a hand up with his surprisingly very human-like hands. Gianna stood up, slightly wobbly on her own two feet. She took a step forwards, but required to be helped by Flamedramon.

"Hey, Flamedramon! Help me!" She demanded in a playful way. Flamedramon steadied Gianna, who in no time, was able to walk just fine without issue.

"I can't drive my car anymore, because it's wrecked. Why don't we just take city transit? I'll pay the fare for the both of us." Flamedramon offered.

"Aww, thanks. That's really sweet of you. Let's go."

"You're welcome. Where do you live?"

"Oh, just in a downtown condo."

"Oh. That's not too far from where I live. I live down in Crescent Heights. That's right beside downtown!"

"Really? That's cool! So let's go to the bus stop then."

Flamedramon and Gianna headed to the bus stop to wait for the bus. They kept talking and talking up until the point where there was nothing to talk about. That's when Gianna's bus arrived to pick her up.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then. Bye! Oh, you almost forgot this!" Flamedramon handed Gianna the fare money.

"Thanks! Bye! I'll call you, or you call me!" Gianna handed Flamedramon her number on a piece of paper. Flamedramon waved goodbye to Gianna's bus shortly after it was given command to move forwards.

Flamedramon sat back down and resumed waiting for his bus, which finally arrived about 20 minutes after Gianna left. Flamedramon boarded his bus and silently sat down as estranged passengers of the bus eyed him suspiciously.

Gianna arrived home to her condo on the 12th floor. She opened the door, took her shoes off, making sure that they were 100% perfectly positioned with the rest of her expensively looking cheap shoes. Gianna continued on through the main room and placed herself ever so daintily onto the soft couch and flicked on the TV with her remote.

She switched on to the CTV Calgary News Channel and saw the news flash upon her TV screen.

"The city is going to expect some fairly heavy rain today, so watch out, it should start at about 6:30 PM." The weather man pointed to the greenscreen behind him that displayed a map of the province. The camera then switched back to the news lady.

"In other news, a large 26 vehicle pile up occured just at 8:17 this morning leaving two people dead and several others in hospital." Gianna gasped upon hearing this. "A bus flipped by the Crowfoot Station trying to avoid an out of control vehicle and slid into slow moving traffic ahead, causing other vehicles to pile into the bus." The news lady presented the grim news. There, Gianna was able to see herself being placed into an ambulance after the screen flashed onto the scene of the disaster. Gianna hadn't seen the cars ahead of the bus get ploughed into during the initial incident. Gianna was shocked to hear that two people perished in the crash. She was lucky it wasn't her.

Gianna's phone rang out through out the luxurious condominium. Gianna got up to recieve the call. She answered and it was her friend, Jayden.

On the other end, Jayden spoke.

"OMG Gianna are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't injured in the crash, I passed out when I got out of my car."

"Oh okay. Hey, do you want to go to the Village Square Rec Center? It's gonna be fun!"

"Oh can I bring another friend to the pool with me?"

"Sure, of course you can. I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Kay, see ya there JayJay!"

Gianna hung up her phone, but not without dropping it to the floor first. She swore unnecessarily and grabbed her LG cellphone. She dialed in Flamedramon's cell number from the paper that he gave to her. A few seconds later, she got an answer from him.

"Me and my friend Jayden are going to the Village Square Rec Center tonight. You wanna come with us? She's going to pick us up. You can come to my house right now."

"Okay. That sounds good. I'd head to your place now, if I knew where you lived haha!"

Gianna gave Flamedramon her address and he then hung up to go to Gianna's condo.

A while later, the buzzer rang for Gianna's unit. She walked up and pressed 'Talk'. "Hello?" She spoke into the microphone.

"Is this Gianna? Is this the right apartment?" Gianna heard Flamedramon speaking from the other side.

"This is she. Come on in!"

Flamedramon knocked on Gianna's door where she promptly opened it to greet him. "Hi! My friend Jayden is going to take us to the Village Square Rec Center. She'll drive us there." Gianna said.

"That sounds good. And thanks for inviting me over."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, nice place! It must be expensive!"

"Thanks...And...I know haha!"

Gianna stepped aside for Flamedramon to enter. "Do you want anything?" Gianna offered. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." Flamedramon went and sat down on the couch and made sure not to touch anything since he's never been here before. Gianna placed herself next to him on the couch and placed a bowl of potato chips on the coffee table in front.

The 20 storey condo began to sway suddenly, causing Flamedramon to jump up and duck under the dining room table.

"Omg is there an earthquake?" He panicked.

"No, silly. It's just the wind. It's normal, this usually happens. Now if it was an earthquake, you'd see objects shaking! You know how it can get windy here in Calgary!"

Flamedramon slowly pulled himself out from under the table, laughing and embarrassed. He blushed slightly.

"It's fine, this happens to everyone who visits me all the time. It's normal." Gianna reassured. "Okay, but I just want to be sure." He responded by going out onto the semi-circle shaped balcony outside and saw that no one down below was going nuts. He felt the heavy winds on his face. It was still normal.

"I told you so!" Gianna yelled out. Again, Flamedramon blushed, but since he was turned from her, she didn't see it.

Flamedramon came back into the condo to see Gianna resting on the couch watching TV. He came back and sat on the couch and began to munch on the potato chips that sat there.

"I have a question. Are you single?" Flamedramon asked shyly.

"Of course. Do you see a boyfriend of mine around here? I don't seem to get many friends so I think that I'll try and get some more friends and maybe a boyfriend down at that nightclub that Jayden is taking us to."

Flamedramon began to feel depressed and bad for Gianna, though he didn't know why.

"I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend, I mean, you're a very attractive young woman."

Gianna looked at Flamedramon weirdly.

"But what do you mean about you not having many friends?" He asked.

"Well, I'm glad it's only the beginning of summer holidays where I get a good 3 months off school, starting at the beginning of June. Anyways, everyone's just a jerk in high school. They even spray painted my truck for no apparent reason. I had to get a whole new paint job!"

Flamedramon's face turned into a sympathetic frown. "That's not nice! Did you ever get them back?"

"Yeah I did. I got them charged for vandalism." Gianna got a grin the size of Kingdom Come on her face when she said that.

"Nice. They musn't have known it was illegal, right?"

"Apparently not. They had to pay me for damages to property. Oh, did I forget to mention that all the guys are perverts and keep staring down my shirt?"

Flamedramon aimed his eyes to her chest. Gianna saw this and reached over and gently and playfully slapped his face.

"I-I mean yeah, what pervs." He laughed.

"Say...You want to hear me play something on my piano...or my violin?" Gianna asked.

"Oh! Oh! I have the sheet music for the Dead Island Trailer Music on piano!" Flamedramon pulled out a piece of music and sat at the electronic piano.

"Wait! I can play the violin piece!" Gianna jumped up and grabbed her violin from her bedroom.

"Ready?" Flamedramon asked.

"Ready."

Flamedramon hit the first notes on the piano, and shortly afterwards, so did Gianna.

They played the song very well and to 100% perfection. They finished just in time for the buzzer to go off signaling the arrival of Jayden.

"Hey, you in there? Come on, let's go! Grab your swimming gear and let's go!" Jayden called through the intercom.

Gianna and Flamedramon both jumped up and left the condo. Gianna first locked the door, though. They headed into the elevator and pressed the ground level button, finding Jayden down at the bottom.

"Oh, is this your other friend you want to bring along?" Jayden asked.

"Yep, his name is Flamedramon." Gianna responded. Flamedramon shyly said hi in return.

They all ran to Jayden's small SUV and got in. Jayden started the car and shifted it into gear and drove off.

"Hey, Flamedramon?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have two things. First thing. Can I call you Flamey?"

"Sure, you can call me that. Whatever's easier."

"And the second thing. What are you anyways? I didn't think to ask before hand."

"Oh, about that. I'm what you'd call a Digimon. A fire dragon to be specific."

"Hey, that's cool. Your a fire dragon?" Jayden butted in.

"Yep. I certainly am."

"Wait...Then you can't touch water!" Gianna said dissapointedly.

"No, no, I can go in water, I'm not like an Enderman!" Flamedramon laughed.

"Say, Flamey, have you been to the Village Square Rec Center?" Jayden asked.

"No, I haven't. Please describe it."

"Okay. It's a big building, they've got two huge water slides, a giant wave pool and so much more!" Jayden and Gianna both said in unison.

Flamedramon's face lit up in excitement. "It sounds awesome! I can't wait!"

Due to the intense amount of excitement flowing through the veins of the three, the trip seemed like an endless week. But it finally came to an end. They finally arrived at the huge recreation center.

Flamedramon, Gianna, and Jayden all exited the SUV almost in sync and walked to the building. They entered and talked to the receptionist and registered, recieving their waterproof wrist bands.

"Okay, follow me!" Jayden led everyone down the spiral staircase and down to the gender-specific changerooms. They seperated into the designated locker rooms and met at the other side, all fit for the massive indoor water park. Flamedramon wore no armor and only flaming swimming shorts. Both Gianna and Jayden wore their identical pink bikinis, which looked really funny. They walked down the hallway that led to the pool. Once they exited, they saw the awesomeness of this water park. Flamedramon put on a smile that stretched from ear to ear. They all walked to the wavepool's deep end. Right now, the waves weren't going, so they all jumped in with no problem.

"This water is so warm! And so deep even I can't touch the bottom!" Flamedramon said clinging to the pool wall.

Then, suddenly, a loud buzzer rang out, and a man came over the intercom.

"Surf's up!" He said.

Gianna looked at Flamedramon.

"Flamey! The waves are starting!" She smiled menacingly. Flamedramon tightened his grip on the wall's ledge. Both Gianna and Jayden clinged onto him, forced him to let go of the wall, and pushed away.

"What are you doing!" He shouted as the waves in the pool began to increase in size.

"Come on! Ride the waves! It's fun!" Gianna said.

"Actually I think I'll go to the water slide. You know, the one that says 'Thunder Run'?" Flamedramon stated. "Oh...That one...If your going I'm going too!" Gianna blurted out, following Flamedramon up the pool ladder and up and around the stairs that lead to the top. "Okay! I'll be down here!" Jayden shouted out.

Gianna and Flamedramon walked up the many steps to reach the top. It was about 2 minutes of steady climbing before they reached the top. Flamedramon looked out the small circular window at the top as he and Gianna patiently awaited their turn.

"Oh man I've never seen this before!" He muttered.

It was finally Gianna's turn. "Hey Flamey, come with me!" She waved him over. Flamedramon came and sat down behind her and she scooted over on to his lap. He grasped onto her sides and waited for the light to signal them to go. Flamedramon's and Gianna's hearts both raced as they waited for the signal to go.

The light turned green. Flamedramon let go of Gianna's sides briefly to push off the jets that flooded the slide with clear water. He wrapped his arms around Gianna's body as they quickly gained speed down the water slide.

The slide would become pitch black as it went through certain curves and gained light as as they came out of it. The slide threw them down it with amazing force. Gianna held onto Flamedramon's hands that he wrapped around her body. She screamed and laughed with excitement and joy. She leaned back on Flamedramon's slim, muscular body so she could rest her neck.

Then, it suddenly became pitch black. Gianna screamed with terror and happiness. Flamedramon even panicked for a minute there. There was a sudden, steep drop where both of their hearts flew up into their throats.

"UUuwehehdugh! I'mwemmmmm Goooanananna Pueueueukeee!" Flamedramon muttered.

"You'll need to hold it in until we get to the bottom of the slide!" Gianna yelled back.

Then, finally the top if the slide opened up. They were so close to the roof of the indoor waterpark Flamedramon could almost put his hand up and touch the ceiling. Again, they went through quickening curves and bends, enjoying every second of their thrilling ride down the mountainous slide. The water in the slide rushed along with them, every second quickening the pace.

There was a sudden sharp curve that turned them down into a long runway pooled with water. There was a mini tsunami that followed ahead of Gianna and Flamedramon.

"That...Was...Awesome!" Flamedramon said, sputtering water out of his mouth. Jayden just so happened to be waiting at the bottom for them, and she was standing outside, smirking at them.

"Ooohh...Love in the waterslide! Hahaha!" She mocked. Both Gianna and Flamedramon turned pinker than a rosebush in July. Gianna, realizing her position, jumped off of Flamedramon and ran back to use the other attractions at the water palace.

So many hours passed by while they were at the recreation center until it was finally time to go.

Jayden dropped Gianna and Flamedramon back at Gianna's condo and then left to go back to her little place down in the smaller residential areas. It was 10:00 PM when they got back.

"Hey Flamey, would you like to stay over? We can watch tons of movies!" Gianna offered.

"Yeah, sure, that would be cool! Thanks!"

"Okay, cool. Make yourself at home."

Gianna went and opened up a closet where she revealed a seemingly endless supply of movies. She looked through, browsing through all the catchy titles, until she pointed to one and pulled it from it's resting place. She walked to the TV and placed it into the DVD player that rested down below. The screen flashed on and played the normal previews that Gianna skipped all the way through.

She placed her bottom onto the soft couch, as did Flamedramon. She scooted over to sit closer to him, and to share a bowl of salt and vinegar popcorn. Flamedramon took a piece of popcorn, chewed it up and swallowed it, while making displeasing faces.

"What on this planet is that?" He growled.

Gianna took some popcorn and popped it into her mouth, simmering the bitter taste of the seasonings on her toungue. "Haha, it's salt and vinegar flavored. I love it" Flamedramon smirked and continued to watch the now-playing movie.

About half way through the movie, Flamedramon lifted his arm closest to Gianna and slowly put it around her shoulder, not so sure if she'd accept it. Instead, Gianna just looked at Flamedramon and smiled. He began to pull his hand back. "No, no, it's okay, Flamey. You can put your arm around my shoulders." She pulled his hand back and put it on her shoulders and scootched right up to Flamedramon so she was leaning right up against him comfortably.

As the movie scrolled through it's ending credits, Gianna got up to grab another movie, while Flamedramon followed her secretly. She chose another movie, while Flamedramon stood behind her patiently. Gianna stood up and turned around seeing him there. She quickly shrieked.

"Oh you startled me! What's up?" She asked.

"Umm...Gianna? I-I uh want to tell you some-something." He stuttered.

"Yes? What is it? Go one..."

"I-I-I umm really like you." Flamedramon turned pink behind his armour. Gianna looked back at him, smiling faintly. She calmly walked around him and started the next movie and directed Flamedramon to sit down on the couch. As soon as he did, Gianna jumped onto his lap and held his hands in hers. She grabbed the remote after and played the movie, and then turning back to whisper to him.

"I think I like you too! Let's be more than just 'friends'". Flamedramon calmly placed his hands around Gianna's belly and hugged her tight, placing his muzzle gently onto her shoulder, shortly before nuzzling her cheek.

Gianna pressed her head back into his chest and relaxed there on the humanoid fire dragon. She purred lightly to Flamedramon's content. The movie played in it's chronological order to display every moving event. Gianna reached behind her and placed her hand on to the back of Flamedramon's head.

Gianna woke up in the morning, laying in the exact same position, but this time, she was covered up with a blanket. She still layed on Flamedramon, who still sat there, sleeping. Gianna got up and continued with her morning routine.

It was nearly two weeks before Gianna found her first true love. She was asleep in her bed one night after Flamedramon left. She woke up to the sound of footsteps in her condo. She saw lights on from underneath her bedroom door, and immediately began to panic. She quietly got up and yanked her lamp from it's stand. She positioned it into batting position and crept open the door. She peered out and saw no one, so she slipped out making no sound. She slowly floated past the wall waiting for the attacker to jump out at her.

"Gianna!" A voice from behind her placed it's hand on her shoulder. Gianna mustered all the strength she could, swung herself around and slammed the lamp into the face of the attacker. She dropped the lamp after seeing what she had just done.

"FLAMEDRAMON!" She saw who the attacker was. She ran to him as he struggled to try and get up. "Omg I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She cried, hugging him and holding him up, quickly realizing that the lamp's light bulb shattered into his face. He tried to speak, but decided that it was in his best interest to stay silent. Flamedramon brought his hand up and slowly carressed Gianna's cheek, as if to say 'It's okay.'

Gianna spent painstakingly long hours slowly pulling the few pieces of glass from Flamedramon's face, and trying to stop the minor bleeding.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought you were a burglar!" She sobbed.

"It's fine, I know how you feel. Anyways, I need a place to stay. I think my house was firebombed."

"Okay, yes, please stay with me."

Gianna offered to put small band-aids on Flamedramon's face but he refused the offer, got up, and embraced Gianna in his strong arms.

It had been several more weeks since Flamedramon has been staying in Gianna's condo. Gianna walked up to Flamedramon, looking to her feet.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Flamedramon asked with his magnificently deep voice.

"Uhm-uh there's some-uh-thing I uhm want to ask you." She stuttered uncontrollably.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Please don't get mad at me."

"Don't worry, I love you too much. I can't get mad at you!"

"Okay. Well, you see, I-I or uh my cousin just had a baby. And so, you know, she's umm...Really cute and so I thought, you know...?"

Flamedramon squinted very slightly. "What exactly are you asking me sweetheart?"

Gianna sighed. "I want to have a baby with you."

Flamedramon widened his eyes a bit, surprised to hear this. He came closer to Gianna and took her small hands into his large hands.

"Aren't you a little too young to carry a child? Besides, I don't know if I can even do that with you!" He replied, disbelieving.

Gianna looked up at him with sad eyes, quickly beginning to tear up and flood with tears. "I-I thought you would do anything for me!" Gianna ripped her hands from Flamedramon's and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Flamedramon cringed when the door screamed out it's loud bang. He looked to the ground, upset that he hurt his beloved. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it, where he could hear her quietly sobbing to herself. Flamedramon himself began to tear up as well.

He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed it open. "Gianna?" Flamedramon quietly whispered. "What do you want?" She snapped with words so cold, it could have killed any male not strong enough.

Flamedramon crept over the tough brown hardwood flooring. He sat down slowly on the bed beside Gianna and placed his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted back there. It was foolish." Flamedramon apologized. He slowly layed down onto Gianna's back suggestively. "I can give you a baby if you want me to." Gianna turned around to look at Flamedramon. She wiped away her tears. "You would do that for me?" She sniffled. Flamedramon nodded and gently kissed Gianna on the lips.

"What do I do? It's showing! I can't go to school like this anymore!" Gianna whined to Flamedramon.

"Well, you could just pass it off as being 'over weight'."

"I'm not going to do that! I guess I just won't show up for school until it is born. But even still, what will I do when it is born?"

"Well, since I don't go to school, I could take care of it." Flamedramon rubbed Gianna's baby bump ever so tenderly, and then carefully embraced her.


End file.
